Amnesia: A Day With the Doctor
by Lastsyns
Summary: Jack spends time with his family.


Jack never thought that he would be happy living in a home again after he lost his family as a child. He had spent years running with the time agency, then with the Doctor before getting stuck on earth after his vortex manipulator burned out. Even then he had trouble settling down as he worked for Torchwood, letting the job become his life. During that time he fell in love, married and had children. Still, he found it hard to separate his life from his job. Inevitably his marriages ended in divorce and he once more allowed the job to become his life again. That all changed when he allowed himself to open himself up to the two men who shared not only his heart but his home.

One of his favorite parts of their life together was waking up in his large bed with the Doctor pressed against his chest sleeping soundly. He could feel Ianto against his back, his warm breath against his skin. He kissed the Doctor softly on the head, before turning his head to look at Ianto. He kissed the sleeping man softly on the forehead, kissing down to his lips. Ianto returned the kiss sleepily at first, just letting Jack take charge. Breaking the kiss, he turned back to see the Doctor's brown eyes staring up at him. He pressed their mouths together, tasting the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor sighed as he pulled away from Jack, resting his head back on Jack's chest.

"Why don't you go take a shower and then get a banana while you wait for me?" Jack suggested as he felt his body responding to the kissing. The Doctor looked up at him suspiciously. Jack leaned down, nuzzling the Doctor softly with his head before kissing him softly. "I promise I will be down shortly to make breakfast."

"Fine," The Doctor mumbled rolling out of the bed. He shuffled to the door of the room closing it behind him. With the Doctor out of the room, Jack turned his full attention to Ianto. As much as he loved sex, he had forfeited having sex with Ianto at night in order to allow the Doctor to share a room with them at night. Even though he loved the Doctor, the sexual relationship that he craved with him would always be off limits. Not that he didn't enjoy the slow frottage that the Doctor favored, he just wished sometimes that he could have more from him. Rolling over, he turned the sleepy man onto his knees kissing slowly down his back.

Finding the lube, he applied it to his finger slipping it up into his husband's body. Ianto groaned deeply as Jack slowly opened his body as he nipped softly along his spine. Freeing himself from his sleeping clothes, he lined himself up to Ianto's body, pushing slowly inside.

"More," Ianto whined as Jack kept his movements gentle.

"No," Jack replied as he nibbled on Ianto's shoulder.

"Please, Jack," Ianto begged. Jack laughed. Leaning up he grabbed Ianto's hips tightly in his hands as he began to thrust hard. Ianto tried to push back but Jack's hands held him steady causing Ianto to moan and cry out. Ianto clutched at the blankets as Jack hit his prostate repeatedly, drawing them both closer to the edge. Jack heard the creak of his door opening and he paused deep inside Ianto as he turned his head.

"Go wait for me downstairs," Jack called out. It wasn't the first time that the Doctor had walked in on them and he was positive that it wouldn't be the last. He waited until he heard the door close again before he began to move once more. He released his hold on Ianto's hips allowing Ianto to move with him as he ran his hand down to Ianto's member. Jack brought Ianto over the edge first, feeling his body tense as he cried out his release. Jack followed him over a moment later. He groaned as he found his release deep inside Ianto's body. He collapsed forward, both of their bodies laying flat with himself still buried deep in his husband's body. Ianto turned his head kissing Jack softly.

"I better go check on the Doctor," Jack told Ianto after a moment, kissing him again.

"I'm going to shower then I will join you downstairs," Ianto responded again. Jack kissed Ianto one last time before carefully extracting himself from his husband's body. He tucked himself back into his trousers, then rushed down the stairs. He paused as he entered the living room to find the Doctor sitting cross-legged on the couch eating a banana as he watched one of his morning cartoons. It was exactly how Jack thought he would find him with one little problem.

"Where are your clothes?" Jack questioned. The Doctor shrugged as he took another bite of the banana. Jack shook his head, going back up the stairs. He went into the Doctor's room finding a simple pair of trousers and a t-shirt along with a pair of pants. The Doctor didn't fight Jack as he allowed him to dress him in the simple clothes. The rest of the morning was relatively quiet as Jack made breakfast and then the three of them ate. Ianto did the dishes while the Doctor ran outside in the yard to play and explore. They had recently finished having the yard landscaped, giving the Doctor a lot to explore. Rather than join him, Jack retreated to his office to work for a few hours.

He was working quietly when he heard the door to the back door open then close. Getting up, he went to check on the Doctor finding him kneeling by a small pile of rocks digging happily. Ianto was outside with him now, watching him from a lounge chair on the back porch. He had his laptop with him but he wasn't working as he instead chose to play a simple game. Making himself a cup of coffee, Jack returned to his office. He had just finished reading a document when the door opened again. The Doctor ran into the house, sobbing deep heartbreaking sobs.

"Jack?" The Doctor sobbed as he looked for him.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Jack questioned standing up. He made it to the door of his office as the Doctor flung himself into Jack's arms. Jack held him close, unsure of what had caused the Time Lord to go into a breakdown. He had been fine only moments ago when Jack had checked on him and now he was a sobbing mess.

"I don't know what happened. He was fine one moment and the next moment he was screaming. What do you think happened?" Ianto wondered as he observed the Doctor.

"I think he hurt himself only he is too distressed to tell us how or where. We need to get him to the TARDIS to see if she can help us determine how," Jack informed him. At his words, Jack placed one hand on the Doctor's bottom, supporting him as he ran his hand comfortingly along the Doctor's spine. The Doctor lifted his legs wrapping them around Jack's waist. The Doctor showed just how much he trusted Jack as he laid his head on Jack's shoulder sobbing as he was carried towards the TARDIS. Ianto followed behind them as Jack carried the Doctor into the medi-bay. He tried to set the Time Lord down on the bed but the Doctor cried louder holding on tightly to Jack with one hand. He didn't like the medi-bay and he didn't want to relinquish Jack's touch.

"I've got you," Jack whispered reassuringly. "Ianto can you help me examine him and find out what happened?"

"Of course," Ianto responded. He started with the Doctor's hands looking for any sign of the Doctor's distress. Finding nothing, he along the Doctor's body checking his arms and lifting his shirt to check his back. The Doctor didn't fight as Ianto lifted one foot then the other checking it before he removed the Doctor's trousers. There on his calf was the clear indication of his distress. The red welt stood out from his body among the red skin. "Found it, it looks as if he was stung by a wasp."

"Poor, Doctor," Jack cooed kissing the Doctor on the side of the head before turning his attention back to Ianto. "There is a medicated cream in the cupboard that can be used to relieve the pain and itching."

"I'll get it," Ianto answered going to the cupboard. He got a clean wet washcloth before returning to the Doctor's side. Jack held the Doctor making gentle shushing noises as Ianto cleaned the irritated skin then applied the soothing cream. He wrapped the Doctor's leg in a bandage in order to try to keep the skin clean and dry. With his leg tended to, Jack stood once more carrying the Doctor into the bathroom with him. The TARDIS had already filled the large tub with warm water and with a little difficulty, Jack managed to set the Doctor down long enough to undress them both. Picking the Doctor back up in his arms, he held him while Ianto wrapped plastic over the bandages in order to keep them dry.

Stepping into the tub, with the Doctor still in his arms, he sank down into the warm water holding him close. Ianto joined them, sitting close to Jack allowing their bare legs to touch in the water. The Doctor's sobbing finally began to calm as he sat on Jack's lap letting the water soothe him. Jack hummed softly, comforting the Time Lord until he went quite. Starting to stand up the Doctor's grip on him tightened as he tensed.

"No, Jack," The Doctor whined.

"That's alright we can stay here as long as you need," Ianto responded. Jack smiled at his husband as he settled back into the tub. Leaning over he kissed Ianto softly on the lips, happy that he understood. Even with the chaos that the days brought, Jack wouldn't trade having a home again with the men he loved. Raising his arm, Ianto snuggled into his side as together the three of them relaxed in the warm water.


End file.
